


Just for tonight [Law x reader x Kid]

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, NSFW, PWP, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: !! Warning: Threesome !!A peculiar idea enters your mind after you met Trafalgar Law in Wano.You finally decide to tell your captain about it.





	Just for tonight [Law x reader x Kid]

«Killer, have you seen Kid?»  
The masked man dropped his weights and turned to you.  
«He’s probably in his workshop.»  
You smiled at him.  
«Thanks!»  
«Y/n.»  
«Yes?»  
«I don’t trust the look on your face.»  
«I wish I could say the same!» you stuck out your tongue to him and headed to the Captain’s workshop.  
Kid was inside indeed, bent on some little mechanic device. His expression looked extremely focused and he barely noticed you stepping in the room.  
You took a seat on the other side of the desk, resting your arms on it.  
«Kid.»  
«Hm?»  
«You know I love you, right?»  
He finally raised his amber eyes on you, a suspicious look crawled in his features.  
«Y/n, what did you do?»  
«What?» you blinked, exaggerating your offended voice «Nothing! Can’t I just express my feelings to my boyfriend?»  
«Yeah, sure. No, seriously, what did you do?»  
You dropped your insulted demeanour.  
«As I said, nothing. I do have an idea, though.»  
The redhead grimaced.  
«That’s even worse.»  
«Hey!»  
You pouted as he focused back on his work.  
«You know how we fought alongside the Strawhats and the Heart Pirates back in Wano?»  
Kid just hummed. You were losing him already.  
«Well, let’s talk about him.»  
«Who?»  
«Trafalgar Law. Isn’t he hot?»  
The sudden strength Kid applied on the device made it explode in pieces.  
Ups.  
The captain lifted his blazing gaze on you.  
«What did you just say?» he hissed.  
«Oh, don’t give me that face! I know you thought it too!»  
His eyes widened in horror.  
«What?!»  
«Kid, I know you! I saw a couple of glances you threw at him.»  
«You’re insane!» he barked «Thank your god you’re my woman, or I’d have already torn you into pieces by now!»  
«Okay, but I’m right! I saw you, don’t deny it!» you stubbornly stated, pointing your finger at his chest.  
«Y/n, he’s a _man_!»  
«So what?»  
As a matter of fact, you believed every one had a little gender fluidity inside. Pirates in particular, since the majority of them was stuck on a ship with nothing but other men most of the time. It was only natural to express physical needs with the people beside them. Someone did that on your sheep also. Captain Kid knew and couldn’t care less.  
«I’m not attracted to men.» he hissed.  
«…till you met Trafalgar Law.»  
His eyes dangerously narrowed.  
«Careful Y/n, don’t push it too far.»  
You sighed.  
«Kid, it’s fine! I mean, at first I was a little disappointed… but then I took a look at him and, honestly?, I can’t blame you.»  
He closed his mouth and you took the chance to continue.  
«It’s not like it could change this.» you pointed at him and then at yourself.  
«What’s your point, Y/n?»  
You felt your cheeks heating up and diverted your eyes from him, while your hand ran through your hair.  
«Well, I was thinking… why don’t we… you know…»  
Kid watched you blushing more, completely puzzled.  
«Birdie, maybe you should go see the doctor.»  
«I’m fine!» you scoffed. You took a deep breath, deciding to spurt it all out at once.  
«Why don’t we do a _thing_ with him too?»  
There was a moment of silence, then Kid jaw dropped on the desk.  
«ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND?!»  
You fell from the chair at his yell.  
I should have seen it coming.  
You climbed back on the seat, only to find his shocked expression replaced with rage.  
«If you want the creep that badly, then go and take him.»  
He abruptly stood up and headed to the door, but you threw yourself at him, grasping on his metallic arm.  
«Wait, you big idiot!» you shouted «Listen up!»  
Kid growled and you managed to sneak between him and the door.  
«I brought this up just because I thought it was hot and you wanted it too! But if it makes you so uncomfortable, I’ll drop the idea right now!» your voice softened «If I really wanted another man, do you think I will come to you and say it? I don’t. And I would never do anything to ruin what we have.»  
Your eyes lowered on the wooden floor.  
«So, sorry. Don’t be mad. It was just a stupid idea.»  
The redhead observed you as his expression relaxed and the knot in his chest loosened.  
«Ugh, fine.» he grumbled.  
You raised your gaze.  
«So, are we good?»  
«Yeah, whatever.»  
A little smile bent your lips.  
«Okay. Let’s pretend I didn’t say anything.»  
You turned to leave him to his work.  
«Y/n, wait.»  
«Uh?»  
You looked back at him.  
The captain’s eyes were fixed on the wall, and a soft red dust coloured his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head.  
«I… I’ll think about it.»  
Your eyebrows knitted together.  
«You… what?»  
«I said I’ll think about it! Now get lost!»  
You tried your best to suffocate the victorious smile that threatened to get your face and quickly left the room.

The following week, you launched your plan.  
First of all, you came up with excuses not to have sex with him for days. Then, the seventh night, you accepted his advances, but you made sure to tease him far more than enough. It was risky, since his sadist side was always lurking.  
Before going down on him, you brushed your hot lips against his ear.  
«Imagine we had Trafalgar Law between us right now. We could do anything we want with him. We could drive him crazy.»  
That was it.  
You felt his arousal growing mad, and he violently shifted your position, pinning you under his huge body and roughly entering you.  
He hurt you a little more than usual that night, but nothing you couldn’t handle.  
The next day, the ordered the navigator to adjust the route according to a certain Vivre card you collected in Wano.

 

Ten days later, you and Kid were sat on a desk in the captain’s private cabin on the Polar Tang.  
Trafalgar Law was sitting in front of you, his silver eyes so widened they risked to fall from his orbits.  
«You two… just said… what?»  
You gleefully smiled at him.  
«A threesome.»  
All the embarrassment was gone at how priceless his reaction was. You had been foretasting it for a while now.  
It was late night, and your crews were partying on the shore with plenty of food and booze. It was easy to lure Law back inside with the excuse of private talking between captains.  
The surgeon didn’t question your presence, since he knew from Wano it was better to have you or Killer around while dealing with Eustass Kid.  
But this, he would have never expected.  
He was so shocked the words were not coming out.  
«I… I need…»  
«Yeah, alcohol.» Kid nodded, pushing a bottle towards him.  
Law lifted his hallucinated expression at him.  
«No, I need air! And to get away from you two sick people!»  
He jumped on his feet and swiftly headed to the door.  
You giggled.  
«You know, Kid had your same reaction when I proposed it.»  
«Because you’re fucking insane, Y/n-ya!»  
«Maybe she is…»  
Kid’s hands slowly crawled on your sides, pulling you on his lap.  
«…but she’s also hot, isn’t she?»  
You felt your cheeks heating up.  
Law turned back to you, clearly with the intention of shouting some more insults, but he froze at the sight.  
Kid had moved your hair, revealing your neck and was brushing his mouth against your skin, causing little goose bumps to form on his path.  
You swallowed, and a small gasp escaped your disclosed lips when he reached your earlobe. His flash hand insinuated under your shirt, roaming from your side to your tummy.  
«You know what else she is?» Kid whispered, his amber eyes flicking on Law’s blushing face «She’s _very_ sensitive.»  
He started to nuzzle behind your ear and then down to your nape, leaving a trail of hot kisses, while his metallic hand undid two buttons of your shirt, unveiling your bosom.  
Law wanted to storm out of the room, he really wanted it. But, for some reason, he couldn’t.  
His eyes were glued on your closed ones, the restless eyebrows and the way you were biting your bottom lip. At the same time, he wasn’t missing any movement Kid’s hands were doing on your body. He had to swallow when another button was undone.  
The redhead sneered against your skin.  
«Hey, birdie.» he blew «don’t you wanna Trafalgar to discover how sensitive you are… right _here_?»  
He traced the contour of your nipple above your shirt and you immediately shut your lips to muffle a moan.  
Law forcefully diverted his gaze, bringing a hand on his face and finding it sweaty, to his surprise.  
«Y-You… should go…»  
«Did you hear him, birdie? The creep doesn’t want to play with you.» Kid mocked, groping on your breasts.  
You squealed before turning to him and pushing his fur to the floor, uncovering his scarred muscles.  
«Too soon to say, my captain.» you whispered, before standing to your feet and reaching the raven-haired man.  
Your skin was still reddened from Kid’s previous attentions, and your shirt was covering very little now.  
Law was doing his best not to look at you, and startled when you lightly touched his arm.  
«Hey… I’m sorry we approached you this way, Law. You’re just so hot.»  
He blinked at you, his face now close to match Kid’s hair.  
You smiled shyly at him, your hands slowly proceeding to the zip of his vest.  
«…and I bet no one touches you like you deserve.»  
His body tensed up, but he didn’t try to stop you as you lowered his zip. Much to your pleasure, he was shirtless under it.  
The dark tattoos on his muscular chest immediately caught your eyes, and you traced them with brushing fingers.  
Law shivered at the contact.  
«They are beautiful.»  
You could hear his breath growing faster.  
You raised your eyes in his. He was struggling inside, but lust was definitely one of the many emotions you could spot in his gaze.  
Your fingers gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at Kid, who was now standing shirtless as well.  
«Isn’t he handsome too?» you whispered.  
The redhead approached and soon towered on both of you, the peculiar devious smirk on his face.  
Law was unable to move his focus from Kid’s muscles and scars now, and he painfully realized he lacked the courage to raise his gaze in the redhead’s eyes.  
«Kid _may_ be a little savage sometimes…» you informed, slowly taking Law’s vest down his shoulders «But don’t worry. I’m here to protect you. It will be just for tonight.»  
« _Look at me_ , Trafalgar!» Kid snapped, harshly grasping on his hair and forcing his forehead against his.  
Law grit his teeth, feeling his combativeness coming back to him.  
«Watch it, Eustass-ya… you don’t want me to take you down in front of your woman.» he hissed, inches away from Kid’s mouth.  
The redhead’s smirk grew wider.  
«As if!»  
You felt a delicious twitch between your legs.  
_Oh god._  
_It’s happening._  
Still, you weren’t prepared at all when it was Trafalgar Law who abruptly captured Kid’s lips in his, grasping on the back of his neck.  
Kid’s reply was immediate as he pushed the surgeon against the wall, forcing his tongue in the other’s mouth.  
The sight was so hot you had to stop your hand from running down to your womanhood.  
You soon noticed Law was running out of air and Kid didn’t seem intentioned to let him go, so you grasped his metallic arm and pulled him away.  
«Stop, you greedy redhead! Leave a little for me too.»  
He turned to you, sharping his burning eyes.  
«Why is your shirt still on?»  
Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the edges of it and tore it apart, leaving you in your bra. Then he lifted you like you had no weight at all, bringing you in front of Law.  
«You want her, don’t you? I saw your face, before, Trafalgar. Consider yourself extremely lucky I won’t kill you for that… just because she asked.»  
Law looked at you.  
Now he didn’t seem lost anymore. A teasing smirk entered his features as his eyes explored your body.  
«I _do_ want her.»  
You swallowed as his tattooed arms slithered around your torso, pulling you against his body.  
He was slender and definitely thinner than Kid, but his muscles were solid. His tanned skin was also a change for you, since Kid’s complexion was almost white.  
«So this was all your idea?» he asked, letting a finger glide on your chest and between your breasts.  
_How the hell did he go from a blushing mess to fucking Trafalgar Law perfectly in control of the situation?!_  
It seemed the kiss with Kid released him from his doubts.  
The captain of the Heart Pirates was shocked at first, this was undeniable. But he realized soon enough he wanted it as well, and he was not the kind of man who plays a passive role.  
You quivered under his gaze.  
Now that he came across his restrains, he was able to make you feel so small.  
«Y-Yeah.»  
«I see. You walk in here, bringing two of the most wanted captains together, and ask them something like this…»  
He raised his eyes to Kid, behind you.  
«I think we should punish her.»  
_Wait, what?_  
Kid smirked.  
«I think so too.»  
Without a warning, Law threw you on his queen-sized bed, climbing over you a second later.  
«You brought this to yourself.» he whispered before voraciously attacking your mouth, pinning your wrists above your head.  
You moaned and he took advantage of it, slipping his tongue in your warm cavern.  
It felt totally different from when Kid used to kiss you. Despite his rush, Law was somehow gentler and never tried to completely crush your defences, like Kid loved to. He let your tongue and lips dance with his.  
«You’re a softie, Trafalgar.» the redhead commented. You felt his cold metallic fingers grabbing the edge of your pants and pulling them down.  
Your lungs began to burn for air, and Law pulled back.  
«You said she was sensitive. May I try?»  
«Go on.» Kid allowed.  
Before you could express your opinion on the matter, Law’s mouth trailed to your jaw and down to your neck, sucking and nibbling your skin, looking for a weak spot.  
Ragged gasps were leaving your throat, as you struggled to keep your hips in place not to bump them on him.  
His skilled hands left your arms, roaming on your side and belly, leaving paths of shivers behind. He knew he found your spot when you bit your lip to contain the moans in your throat.  
Law attacked it without mercy, sucking hard and biting.  
Kid finally stepped in, claiming your mouth for himself in a rough kiss. Normally, you’d have fought for supremacy (and always lost), but with Law working on your neck, it was impossible to focus enough, so Kid destroyed your defences without effort.  
Each of your hands found one of the men’s hairs, diving into it.  
The redhead moved to your cheek, then to your earlobe, nibbling at it.  
«Are you enjoying your idea, birdie?»  
«I…»  
You startled when Law unclipped your bra with a fluid movement. Kid smiled against your skin, satisfied.  
The cold air suddenly hit your chest, exposing your breasts and stiffened nipples.  
Law lifted himself on his elbows to look at your body, and you shivered under his inquisitive silver gaze.  
«Look at her blushing!» Kid sneered.  
«Kid!» you whined, turning your heads away. But a tattooed hand caressed your cheek and forced to stare back at him, while his thumb gently glided on your bottom lip.  
«Eustass-ya, you’re a lucky man.»  
Kid’s smirk shifted into a grin.  
«So are you, Trafalgar… but just for tonight.»  
Law smiled enigmatically and bent on you for a passionate kiss, before moving once again down to your neck. This time he didn’t stop there though.  
You couldn’t avoid you hips to flick against his body when you felt his finger rolling over your left nipple. Your hand ran to your mouth to muffle the gasps and the moans.  
The surgeon raised his pleased eyes on your reddened face.  
«My, you _are_ sensitive.»  
«She is also loud.» Kid chuckled, grabbing your wrist and forcing your hand away from your lips.  
«Yes, Eustass-ya, don’t let her.» Law agreed with amused voice, his fingers playing around with one of the most sensitive areas of your body.  
You bit your lower lip and deliciously squirmed under his touch, but it was not enough to contain the moans that soon escaped your throat.  
Still holding on your arm, Kid moved his focus on your right breast, nuzzling and nibbling, before taking your nipple in his mouth.  
He sure knew how to drive you crazy. His tongue was restless against your skin, as he sucked hard, making you shout his name.  
«This makes me jealous.» Law whispered, before brushing his lips against your left nipple and gently kissing it. When his warm tongue finally rolled over it, you almost shout.  
Four hands were roaming around your torso and your neck, caressing, groping and gripping.  
It was Law who first reached the edge of your panties, insinuating a finger under the fabric.  
Even in your state, it was easy to distinguish the touch of the two men. Your captain was always rougher and bigger, while the Surgeon of Death was lighter and more of a teaser.  
His hand slowly spreading on your mound made his name finally leave your lips in a tore gasp. This caused Kid to lift his head, and he immediately caught the situation.  
«I think our birdie is not the only impatient one.» he hissed with a devilish smirk directed to the raven-haired pirate.  
Law left your skin as well to frown at him, but the redhead nodded his consensus.  
Given a few seconds to regain your breath, you opened your watery eyes in the dim light of the cabin.  
Of course Kid didn’t let you take a break, swiftly climbing over you and forcing his tongue past your lips, pulling you in a mind-blowing kiss.  
It was just to distract you, though.  
Overwhelmed by his mouth, you didn’t notice Law was moving between your legs until his finger hooked on the fabric of your panties and moved it away.  
Your surprised moans were muffled by Kid’s impetuosity, which didn’t decrease even when Law placed a wet kiss on your clit, sending violent shiver all over your body.  
Being the teaser he was, Law smirked and abandoned the centre of your womanhood to nibble at your inner thighs, getting closer to your lips, but never touching them.  
Kid let you take a breath, and this allowed your unrestrained moans to fill the room. Once again, you tried to cover your face with your hands, but Kid immediately intercepted them, pinning you to the mattress.  
«Don’t you dare.» he whispered, lowering his focus on your nipples one more time, placing kiss and light bites all over your chest.  
«G-Guys…! Please…!» you managed to gasp.  
Kid was deaf to your requests, but Law was not, so he finally rolled your panties down to your thighs and went back to your clit.  
«My, my, Y/n…» he teased with his low voice «so wet…»  
Your captain climbed back to your face, biting your cheek not too gently before pressing his lips to your ear.  
«Do you want to see Trafalgar taking care of you?»  
Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed your shoulders and slid behind you, forcing you in a sort of sitting position against his torso.  
His strong arms encircled you, proceeding to titillate your breasts, while his mouth rested on the crook of your neck, deeply inhaling your scent. You could feel his hardness against your back.  
Law was lying between your legs, observing the scene. When your trembling eyes met his, he smirked satisfied and went back to focus on you.  
His tongue rolled over your button, as his first finger entered you.  
_Oh god._  
«This is what you wanted, right?» Kid blew in your ear.  
You were so wet Law’s second finger slid inside you without effort.  
«It’s good you’re so responsive, Y/n-ya, because I’m impressed by how tight you are.»  
The familiar knot in your lower belly started to pulse.  
«K-Kid, I’m gonna…»  
Law’s extremely skilled fingers began to move inside you, looking for your most sensitive inner spots.  
«Oh, you _don’t_ call his name while I’m here, Y/n-ya…»  
He took your clit in his mouth and you screamed.  
«Good girl.» Kid chuckled, not leaving your chest alone.  
«I-I can’t… anymore…!»  
Law found the spot inside you and his fingers focused on that, while he was sucking at your button and his tongue danced all over it. His goatee was tickling the rest of your womanhood.  
You felt the orgasm mounting and they left you no way to stem it, so you violently exploded, screaming their names.

After the waves of your toe-curling cum calmed down, they finally let you go.  
You rolled on the mattress, gaining some distance from the two in order to catch your breath.  
They looked amused at your exhausted body.  
«You two…»  
«Enjoyed your ride, Trafalgar?» Kid asked.  
Law licked some of your juice from his lips.  
«Definitely.»  
«Good.»  
Kid suddenly grabbed his arm and roughly dragged him down the mattress, climbing over his tanned body.  
Law’s eyes widened in surprise.  
_Oooh, this is gonna be fun._  
The redhead didn’t leave him the time to recover and abruptly attacked his mouth, pulling Law in a harsh kiss.  
Muffled growls left the ravenette throat.  
When Kid let him go, Law was out of breath.  
«You taste like Y/n.» Kid blew in his face.  
Law grit his teeth and tried to fight back to regain a position of supremacy, but it was no use. Your captain was simply too strong for him to overcome.  
Kid lazily restrained him as he squirmed, so he could slowly realize how helpless he was.  
«Relax Law, I’ve been there. There not so much you can do.» you cooed, when you recovered enough.  
You thought you were going to fall asleep immediately, but there was no way you were going to miss this show now.  
As to underline your words, Kid pinned Law’s wrists over his head.  
«I believe you said you wanted to, what? Drive him crazy?»  
«I _really_ want to.» you chimed.  
Law was scowling at you both, but you didn’t miss a little drop of sweat sliding down his temple.  
And certainly Kid didn’t miss it.  
«Your turn, Trafalgar.»  
You moved to his pants, unzipping them and pulling them off. The bulge under his boxers was evident. You brushed your fingers against it and he started.  
«Oh, we’re gonna hear you scream, Trafalgar.» Kid teased before biting his neck.  
You kept on caressing his hardness with unbearable lightness.  
On his side, Kid was not light at all.  
Without ever letting go on Law’s wrists, he used his lips, teeth and tongue to explore his neck.  
The surgeon tried his best to collect himself, but gasped violently when the redhead found his sweet spot.  
Low growls were mounting in his throat, and they got worse when Kid discovered his nipples were sensitive as well.  
At the same time, you freed him from his boxers and proceeded to place butterfly kisses all over his shaft, which was getting harder by the seconds, careful never to touch the tip.  
The contrast between the two sensations was too much to handle for Law, and he soon started to moan, unable to restrain.  
«S-Stop…!»  
«Stop?»  
Kid harshly pressed Law’s head against the mattress.  
«Do you really want us to stop, Trafalgar?»  
The captain of the Heart Pirates bit his bottom lip and blushed, without answering.  
He didn’t.  
Kid cruel sneer lowered till their noses met.  
«I thought so.»  
You took his tip inside your mouth without warning, and Law squirmed, causing Kid to laugh at him.  
After teasing him with your tongue long enough, you finally began to move your head up and down his length, feeling him in the back of your throat with every push.  
Kid forced Law to look at him the whole time.  
The surgeon’s tanned face was now red and sweaty with pleasure and embarrassment, as he hardly bit his lips to muffle his moans.  
«Don’t let him cum, Y/n. I want him.»  
Law’s hips were bulking against you, and his gasps became ragged, so you stopped.  
He growled in frustration, causing Kid to laugh again.  
You left the bed to take something from your bag, then came back to hand it to Kid.  
The redhead let go of the surgeon, and Law’s eyes focused on the lubricant, widening.  
You rolled beside him, climbing on his chest and softly kissing his lips.  
«This is just if you want to.» you purred.  
You moved and gently guided his chin so he could look at Kid’s white marked body.  
«Do you want him?» you blew in his ear.  
Law’s eyes locked with Kid’s now serious gaze.  
A few seconds passed, then the raven-haired pirate slowly nodded.  
«I need to hear you say it.» you whispered, caressing his tattoos.  
Law swallowed.  
«I… I want him.»  
Both you and Kid smiled.  
You took Law’s hand and started to kiss his fingers, than the back, proceeding over his arm and being sure to touch all his tattoos.  
Meanwhile, Kid started to apply the lubricant on his hands.  
You laid on your back, pulling Law on top of you. He claimed your lips in a needy kiss and you allowed him inside your mouth, grasping on his shoulders.  
He suddenly tensed up when Kid groped at his ass.  
You pulled back and caressed his cheeks.  
«I’ll be here the whole time.»  
So you started to nibble and nuzzle at his neck, as he let out breaths of pleasure.  
Kid slid his first finger inside him and Law stiffened again, but your attentions were able to make him relax once again.  
When three fingers were inside him, you knew Law’s breath was ragged not only thanks to you.  
«Do you want him, Law?» you hissed, suddenly grabbing his shaft.  
He moaned loudly, and your hand began to move to please him.  
You nodded at Kid.  
It was a surprise to see the look on your captain’s face.  
He was needy.  
Of course you had seen that expressions many times before, but you didn’t really realized Law could have the same effect on him.  
You asked yourself if it was weird for him too to see the power the surgeon had on you earlier.  
All the questions were wiped away by Law’s scream when Kid entered him.  
Hot ecstasy depicted on the redhead’s features and he was ready to quickly pull out and in again, but you grasped his arm on time, dipping your nails into his muscle.  
This was able to gain his attention and his humid reptilian eyes flicked to you.  
«Be gentle.» you hissed, warning him with a glare.  
He growled but listened, leaving Law the time to adjust to his size.  
Knowing that Kid couldn’t last too long, you went down on Law and took his member in your mouth.  
It worked.  
The surgeon bent on the mattress and bit the pillow harshly, overturned by pain and pleasure while Kid slowly began to thrust in and out of him.  
When you were sure the pleasure was prominent, you stopped.  
Law’s eyes widened and he grasped at the sheets.  
_Sorry babe, but I need something too._  
You allowed yourself some seconds to take mental pictures of the scene.  
The whiteness of Kid’s body contrasted amazingly with Law’s tanned one. All their muscles were covered with a thin layer of sweat, their eyes were humid, their cheeks red, their teeth grit, their expression needy. Kid was huge, Law was slender. Red cars on black tattoos.  
You slid under Law, ready to discover if you could take advantage of the situation. You were not sure it was possible, but you wanted to.  
So you hooked your legs around his hips, trying to align his hard member to your entrance.  
Surprisingly, Kid noticed and helped you, harshly grasping on your thighs and pulling you against Law’s body.  
You screamed when he suddenly filled you, dipping your nails in the surgeon’s shoulder.  
He loudly moaned, shutting his eyes when your tight warm walls closed around him.  
« _Hold on._ »  
You cried in his ear, feeling he was about to lose it.  
Law was really going crazy.  
Luckily for you, Kid’s rhythm was definitely fast now, and you were already on your edge.  
Law couldn’t hold back more. He erupted inside you, dipping his teeth on your shoulder to muffle the yell.  
His wave triggered both you and Kid, and you exploded shortly after.

The three of you collapsed on the bed, desperately trying to catch your breath.  
Almost unconsciously, you searched Kid’s arms, huddling against his torso when you reached him. He welcomed you, pulling you closer.  
«You were right, birdie.» he wheezed «It was fun.»  
You weakly smiled, nuzzling against his chest.  
Law was the last one to recover.  
He laid on the bed, observing the two of you.  
His silver eyes on your back somehow made you turn to him and you stretched an arm in his direction.  
«Come?» you proposed with a smile.  
He scowled.  
«Then I’ll come to you.» you chimed, rolling to his side.  
«Wha–»  
Law blushed uncomfortably when you hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
«Can’t you see how wonderful you are?» you smiled, stroking your fingers in his goatee «We both came here for you. You should let other love you more often.»  
He blinked then looked away.  
You chuckled, but Kid’s metallic hand soon grasped your arm, claiming you back.  
«Yeah, but not too often.» he huffed.  
«There’s something that bothers me, though, Eustass-ya.»  
Law finally seemed to be back to his cocky attitude, and he lifted himself on his elbow.  
Kid frowned.  
«What?»  
«We didn’t take care of _you_ tonight.»  
A red dust spread on Kid’s face and Law smirked.  
«You don’t know me at all if you think I’ll let you go without my revenge.»  
His words sent a twitch inside you, but your eyes were closing and you were about to pass out.  
«Yes…» you murmured, making both men look at you «I can show you his weak spots… maybe tomorrow morning?»  
Law’s crooked smile was the last thing you saw.  
«Sounds like a plan, Y/n-ya.»  
«O-Oi!» Kid called «Didn’t we say just for tonight?»  
But had fallen asleep.


End file.
